Little Lie
by Itsluizayall
Summary: Ian descobre sobre a pequena mentira que Peg havia contado a ele.


**Oi c:**  
**Faz bastante tempo desde que escrevi uma história de The Host, mas tive essa ideia quando li o livro (pela 6151264532 vez).**  
**Tem um trechinho no final da one que eu tirei de uma fic em inglês, então créditos a Nightingalelynx.**

* * *

_Little Lie_

Ian caminhava de um lado a outro do seu quarto esperando Peg. Ela já deveria ter voltado. Tinha ido dar aulas para as crianças novas que estavam visitando junto com o grupo da resistência que tinham encontrado havia pouco tempo. As crianças a adoravam. Esse pensamento trouxe a Ian a vontade de ter as suas próprias crianças – suas e de Peg. Mesmo que com a atual situação do mundo isto seria absolutamente irresponsável, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com esse pensamento.

"Por que está sorrindo para o nada?" A voz tão delicada quanto sua dona interrompeu os pensamentos de Ian.

"Estava pensando em você." Ele se virou e sorriu para ela. "Pensando em quanto as crianças te amam, e o quanto eu gostaria de ter uma filho com você."

Peg corou com a última declaração de Ian. Às vezes odiava o fato deste corpo ser tão tímido, principalmente na presença dele.

Ele se aproximou mais, segurando o delicado rosto com as duas mãos. Ian passou o polegar pelo rubor na pequena bochecha e sorriu. Quando estava com ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Sabe, adoro quando você cora." Peg sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais uma vez. "Simplesmente adorável."

"Ian..." Escondeu o rosto do peito dele. "... pare com isso." Esta última parte saiu meio abafada.

"Querida, o que estava fazendo até tão tarde?" Ele acariciava suavemente as costas dela.

"Estava conversando com Mel." Sussurou. Como se fosse possível ele ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"O que estava conversando com Melanie? Hm?" Peg novamente escondeu o rosto no peito dele e respondeu baixinho. "Amor, fale mais alto e desencoste de mim, se não, não consigo te entender."

"Estava conversando com Melanie sobre...sobre...sobre..."

"_Sobre...sobre...sobre..._" Ian riu, fazendo uma imitação da voz dela, que imediatamente fez cara feia. "Amor, me desculpe, mas eu não resisti. Você estava balbuciando." Continuou rindo e recebeu um tapa no braço em resposta.

"Idiota." Mostrou a língua para ele. "Eu estava conversando sobre..." Respirou fundo, ficando corada novamente. Deus! Tinha que aprender a controlar isso. "...sexo." Completou com um sussurro.

O rapaz explodiu em gargalhadas capazes de estremecer o teto da caverna. Peg cruzou os braços sob o peito e se virou de costas para ele.

"Querida, não precisa ficar envergonhada." Disse abraçando-a pela cintura, de costas. "Isso é perfeitamente normal." Descruzou os braços dela que se aconchegou a ele. "Mas acho que seria bem melhor conversar sobre isso comigo." Acrescentou baixinho, perto do ouvido dela, fazendo os pelinhos da nuca de Peg se arrepiarem.

"Ian..." Sussurou e se virou de frente, espalmando as mãos no peito dele.

"Seria bem mais interessante, não?" Disse começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, que mais uma vez se sentiu entusiasmada por ter sido esperta o bastante para mentir sua idade, sabia que se Ian soubesse a idade real desse corpo não chegaria nem perto dela dessa forma, mesmo que ela fosse centenas de anos mais velha que ele.

Ian deitou Peg na 'cama' deles e abaixou seu corpo sobre o dela. As pequenas mãos foram imediatamente para as costas dele, sob a camisa que vestia, deixando a pele do rapaz arrepiada. Desceu os beijos para o colo dela quando ouviram a voz de Melanie.

"Acho que deveríamos voltar outra hora Jared." A zombaria no tom de voz de Melanie era perceptível até para Peg que ainda tinha dificuldades de identificar algumas emoções e expressões humanas.

"Eu também acho." Ian sussurrou após se levantar e abraçar a cintura de Peregrina.

"Vamos apenas dizer..." Começou Jared. "...vocês não vão fazer o que vocês dois estavam fazendo antes de entramos por um tempo muito mais longo."

"Peg? Há algo que você deveria me dizer?" Ian perguntou. Peg apertou os lábios em uma linha fina e abaixou o olhar.

"Veja você." Melanie disse. "Então nós estávamos invadindo a casa de Pet, procurando coisas que Peg poderia precisar-"

Jared interrompeu sua namorada. "E encontramos um passaporte escondido no bolso de sua jaqueta, e assim, naturalmente, abrimos e, em seguida, tivemos um pouco de dificuldade para o cálculo da idade que-"

Jamie interrompeu Jared. "E no final, percebemos que Peg havia mentido quando nos disse que estava fazendo dezoito, quando na verdade ela tem apenas dezesseis!"

A expressão de Peg era uma mistura de vergonha – por ter mentido sua idade – e medo da reação de Ian.

"Tudo o que eu quero dizer é Pegeuestoutãoorgulhosadevocê!" Melanie disse que a última parte da frase tão rápido que ninguém conseguiu entender. Então ela saltou para frente dando uma cotovelada em Ian e passando os braços em torno de Peregrina.

"Você mentiu pra mim?" A voz de Ian fez Peg se soltar de Mel e encarar o rapaz. "Você realmente mentiu pra mim?"

Peg olhou para Ian desejando poder identificar a emoção no rosto dele. Ela abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um sim, que se ele não estivesse tão perto não teria ouvido.

A alma estava apreensiva quando de repente Ian começou a rir - gargalhar na verdade – tanto que precisou de um tempo pra respirar fundo e se recompor.

"Você não está com raiva de mim?" Ela perguntou com um fio de voz e a cabeça baixa.

Ele a abraçou e levantou o rosto dela em sua direção. "Claro que não Peg! Isso faz de você-"

"Uma mentirosa." Ela resmungou a baixando o olhar.

"Peg, olhe para mim!" Ele olhou para Ian fazendo um beicinho infantil de quem está arrependida. "Isso não faz de você uma mentirosa." Ele sorriu. "Faz de você mais _humana_."


End file.
